Heat of the Moment
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Things are starting to get weird on the reservation for Leah Clearwater and when she goes to the Cullen's to hide out for while things seem to get worse instead of better. Jasper/Leah/Emmett


**Title: Heat of the Moment**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Leah/Emmett and Leah/Jasper**

**Summary: Things are starting to get weird on the reservation for Leah Clearwater and when she goes to the Cullen's to hide out for while things seem to get worse instead of better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Things in the Clearwater household were pretty quiet on that particular Monday morning. Seth was sitting at the kitchen table eating his third bowl of cereal and Sue was humming to herself softly as she did the dishes. This was a morning routine the family had been doing for years. Usually Leah would be watching early morning cartoons with her feet on the coffee table, but she had to patrol the midnight to seven shift and so she couldn't participate in the routine.

Just as Seth was about to pour himself a fourth bowl of cereal the front door burst open and in came the female shape shifter who slammed the door before locking it and looking over at her mother and brother with a slightly panicked expression. Quick, you need to lock the doors and windows! Hurry up before they get here! I think every guy in La Push has lost his fucking mind!"

"Leah, watch your language." Sue chastised as she finished up the dishes and gave all her attention to her daughter. "Now stop being dramatic and tell me what is going on. What happened and why do you think everyone has lost their minds?"

The Quilette female flopped down on the couch and set her head in her hands. She knew that her mother was going to think she was crazy once she heard what Leah had to say, not that her daughter could blame her considering all of this was happening to her and she didn't want to believe it. "I never said that everyone has lost their minds only the guys. I have no idea what is going on. I was patrolling and everything seemed to be fine. It was when Paul and Quill phased that everything got weird. I should have known something was up when they weren't complete dicks to me like usual, but I thought maybe they were having an off day or something. They seemed to be annoyed by the others presence and I figured they had a fight or something be phasing. It was when they started hitting on me I knew something was off. Quill is usually a pervert so I expected it from him, but he wasn't being a pervert he was actually trying to be romantic and then Paul was being nice to me and it just got weird real fast. I changed back to human form as did they and Quill kissed me! It was _so _gross. I think that I threw up in my mouth a little bit. Of course that pissed Paul off and they started fighting which gave me a chance to escape."

Sue sighed. "They have imprints honey. Leah, one incident doesn't prove-"

Her daughter was quick to cut her off. "You didn't let me finish mom. I know that they have imprints and that is what makes this so fucking bizarre! As I said I escaped and on the way home Jared picked me up from the side of the road. He was normal at first and I thought the other two had just been screwing with me, but then he put his hand on my thigh and _not _in a friendly gesture either. He started telling me that I smelled nice and how he wished Claire smelled like I did. Before he could do or say anything else I opened the door to his truck and jumped out without letting him stop. I ran the whole way here and when I passed by guys both shifter and human their heads would turn my way and I know I'm hot, but this is _not _normal. I'm much too afraid to go and see Jacob because if he started hitting on me I think I would have a brain bleed."

Seth stood up and walked over to his sister taking a big whiff. She had mentioned something about a smell and he wanted to see if he could sense it as well. "You smell the same to me Lee. Are you sure that you have your facts straight?"

Her eyes narrowed at his suggestion, but she never got a chance to reply when a knock sounded on the door. "Don't open it!"

The oldest woman of the house shook her head as her daughter dove behind the couch to hide. "I am sure it is just Charlie. He was supposed to come over this morning to fix a leaky faucet."

Sue Clearwater had been right about it being Charlie and when he didn't ask where Leah was the wolf girl thought it would be safe to come out from behind the couch. Too bad she realized too late that she should have stayed hidden. Who would have thought that someone like Charlie Swan could be affected by whatever the hell was going on?

"I came with tools." He told the woman he was dating with a smile before his eyes landed on her daughter. "Wow Leah you are looking beautiful today. Did you do something to your hair?"

She grabbed Seth's arm and moved him so that he was standing in front of her like a human shield. In her opinion it was better to be safe than to end up sorry. "Not that I can remember doing."

The Chief of police nodded accepting her answer. "Well you still look beautiful. You know I never understand how Sam Uley could give you up. I suppose it's because he is just a kid compared to me. Maybe you need an older man in your life, someone who has experience and who can appreciate you. There is something to be said about older men."

Leah felt bile rise up in her throat as she fought back the urge to barf. This was wrong on so many levels. Her eyes met her mothers and she knew that her mom believed her now. "I have to go and be somewhere that isn't here."

With that she headed towards the front door only to be blocked when Jacob Black entered. Her eyes widened when she saw him. She so did not need this right now. She'd just been propositioned by Charlie and she needed to deal with that before having something else go down. Her brain told her to run, but she had no idea where she would run too. Maybe Jake hadn't been affected at all since he was an alpha. That is what the she-wolf had hoped until she saw the look in his eyes. He looked hungry and not for food. Oh man this day could not get any worse.

"I can't believe I thought Nessie was my imprint. How could I have been so blind for so long Lee? How could I ever want anyone who wasn't you? Even if the imprint is real Lee I will fight it for you. I will do whatever you want me to do because I want you to be mine. I'll take care of the pack later so they know exactly who you belong too." He told her taking a step closer to her only to have Charlie step in front of him. "Get out of the way Charlie I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

"Not if I use my gun first." The older man said menacingly.

Both Seth and Sue looked over at Leah who was frozen due to her shock. At the same time they spoke one word knowing it was the only thing that may help her in this moment. "Run."

0000000000000

Eventually the tanned female found herself at the Cullen's. The _only_ she came here in the first place is because she _literally_ had nowhere else to go. Plus she figured that being dead the leeches wouldn't be affected by whatever was going on. Still she was happy to learn that the undead doctor, his midget seer of a daughter, and the living dead Barbie had gone out hunting. Esme had been kind enough to allow her to stay until they could figure out what was going on. It wasn't exactly the female shifters first choice of places to stay and yet it was her only option. It was either stay here with the blood drinking Brady bunch or go back to La Push and risk one of the guys finding her. Leah decided to take her chances the bloodsuckers.

Carlisle had been called and his theory was that Leah had gone in to some kind of heat. Since a wolf was part of the canine family and Leah was a shifter it made perfect sense. It would explain why she did not have a period like regular human women anymore and it would explain why she had come to smell so good to every male around her within a hundred miles. Her body was giving off pheromones in order to attract a suitable mate. This theory also made since as to why Leah had no imprinted yet. It would do no good for her to imprint because she was a female and she had to continue the shifter line. Having more than one option for a mate made much more sense.

An hour or so after arriving Esme had decided she wanted to go out and get some food among other things for their guest. Nobody could be sure how long she would have to remain here and so the motherly leech had wanted to make sure Leah would have everything she needed if it ended up being a few days. Esme also figured that this would be the only time the only daughter of Harry Clearwater would allow a vampire to go out and buy her knew things. Esme had been trying for the past few years to get Leah to allow her to buy clothes and such for her because that is just how she was, but the shifter would not have it. Now it appeared as if she would have no other choice and the mother bloodsucker knew she should take the chance while she had it.

Leah had decided to watch some television while Esme was out. She would have gone with her, but then she would probably have every single male in the state chasing after her. It wasn't that Leah didn't want a guy in her life, but she would rather she found a guy that liked her for who she was and not because she smelled like their favorite candy or whatever. Most women would probably thing that it was great having every single man on the planet wanting her, but not Leah Clearwater. For once in her life she wanted things to be normal. Why was it she could not seem to have one just _one _day where something supernatural wasn't taking place?

"Your eyes are a symphony Leah Clearwater did you know that?" A honey sweet voice filled the room as Leah stood up quickly when she realized she was no longer alone. The mind rapist was looking at her with that creepy as fuck smile of this that most females found charming and worthy of making them drop their panties. "I could write a million different songs based on your beauty alone. You are my muse. You're a gift from the heavens and I treasure every moment we have together."

The girl wolf felt like slamming her head in to the wall until she gave herself brain damage. Would this day from hell _never _end? "Not you too mind rapist! Don't you have a wife you should be with right about now?"

For a moment the vampire with copper hair seemed to be confused by what she said. After a few seconds he shook his head and smiled once more. "That is one of the reasons I like you Leah Clearwater. You care about other people more than you care about yourself even though you do your best to hide it. Take right now as the perfect example. I compliment you and yet you are worried about Bella's feelings when it is obvious to everyone you hate her. You have no reason to worry though I promise you this. She will never even have to know what happened here today. I made a big mistake when I changed her. I thought I loved her because I couldn't read her mind. I thought that she was the one for me, but I was wrong. I see now with perfect clarity that it has always been _you _Leah. You're my hearts one desire and I can fight it no longer. Let me show you what you have come to mean to me. It will be enjoyable I promise. You do know what they say about old souls being passionate lovers right?"

The only she-wolf ever to exist knew that she was in some real trouble. There was absolutely no way she could outrun the mind reader so that wasn't an option and as much as she hated to admit it to herself he was stronger than she was. He could easily pin her down and do whatever he wanted. It appeared as if she was totally screwed or at least that is what she had thought until Jasper entered the room standing in front of her and growling at his brother. He didn't even glance her way and that gave Leah the small hope he may not be affected.

"What the _hell _are you doing Edward?" The scarred male snapped. Had everyone lost their damn minds? He had heard about Leah being in heat, but Edward was married with a kid for fucks sake! "You are a married man with a family. Whatever you are feeling isn't real and if I could take it away I would, but I can't seem to and I think it must have something to do with Leah being in heat. You don't love her Edward and if you took a moment to think about it you would realize that."

His younger brother growled baring his teeth. "You know nothing of the depth of our feelings for each other!"

"I know that if you take a step closer I will rip your head off." The southern vampire growled grabbing Leah's hand and pulling her upstairs. There was no way that Edward would dare go in to Jasper's room. "You'll be safe here darlin'. Nobody ever comes in to my room without my permission."

Leah nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. She made sure not to touch anything because she didn't want to risk getting some weird vampire disease or something. "Thanks for the save scar face. You know I am going to have to scrub my brain when this heat thing is finally over. I doubt that I will ever be able to forget this horror of a day."

Jasper laughed as he sat down next to her. "You're funny darlin' did you know that? Funny and beautiful are two combinations that I like when mixed together."

This wasn't happening right now. It had to be some sort of dream or rather some sort of nightmare. There was no place she would be safe was there? "You know what? You want to do anything for me because you are compelled or whatever so I am going to ask that you just snap my neck. End my suffering now before this day gets any worse though I am not sure if it getting worse would even be possible."

She was about to be proven wrong because in the next instant the door burst open so roughly that it splintered off in to many different pieces. At first both shifter and scarred vampire thought for sure Edward had grown some balls, but when they looked at who was standing in the entrance they realized it wasn't Edward, but rather Emmett and boy did he look pissed knowing Leah was in this room _alone _with his emotion manipulating brother. Jasper growled at him and Emmett growled right back.

"You can't have her Jazz she is mine!" Emmett snarled reaching out with one hand which crashed in to his brothers chest and sent him flying across the room and in to the wall so hard there was a dent in the plaster and bits of it flaked off and on to the floor. "Did you really think that I didn't know what you were planning? You pretended to be her hero and tricked her in to coming up to your room so that you could toy with her emotions and make her want you. I bet it just eats you up knowing that what we have is real. Leah loves _me _and that kills you."

It had finally reached the point where Leah couldn't take it anymore and felt as if she had to say something. "Neither of you love me. An hour ago you both probably hated me and what now you think that I am your soul mate? That is not love it is your undead male hormones coming in to play. All you really want is to get laid. If either of you really had any feelings for me you would care about what I wanted over trying to fight the other over who gets me."

She ended her mini rant with a huff and watched as the two male vampires looked at each other and then her. It was Jasper who spoke up first. "You are absolutely right darlin'. We haven't been fair to you or your needs. I think we both just love you so much that we want the pleasure of bringing you pleasure. It was wrong of us to assume we had the right to get greedy. We intended to fix that mistake right now."

The big Hulk like vampire nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah we are going to make you happy. You'll get double the pleasure with us. Just think of it as the reverse for double trouble."

"Wait that is not what I-"She never got a chance to say what she had been planning to because before she knew what was happening she was suddenly sandwiched between the two vampires.

Jasper was pecking her throat with soft open mouthed kisses while Emmett ran his big meaty hands down her sides and then back up again. At first she tried to get out of their grasp, but then she realized that she wanted this. Sure they didn't really care about her, but it had been so long since anyone wanted her and even if these feelings were false it didn't matter. If she did this with them there would be no messy complications because of love or whatever.

"What about Rosalie and Alice?" She asked because as much as she wanted these two men she did not want to hurt the two female vampires. She had been hurt by betrayal before and she didn't want to return the favor.

Emmett smirked as he bit down on her collarbone gently. "Do you really think I would be doing this if I didn't have her permission? This isn't the first time Rosalie and I have had different partners. We like to keep things interesting."

Jasper hitched one of her legs over his hip before he spoke. "Alice saw this coming which is odd considering she isn't supposed to see wolves, but you always have defied logic. Alice understands that not only do I need this, but you as well. She knew no matter what happened today you would end up with someone and since she could see all of the possibilities that could come to pass. She didn't want you to end up being raped or worse. She knew that if you were with me I would make sure to make it good for you Leah and I will. You think I don't know that these feelings are false? Well I do, but there is nothing I can do to change my feelings so I am going to embrace them."

Emmett sucked on the lobe of her left ear as his right hand traveled up her short and around so that he could cup her breasts in his cold hand. "If it would make you feel better I can pretend that I am fighting what I am feeling."

"If we do this we will never speak of it again." Leah told them as her eyelids fluttered softly. These guys were _really _good with their hands. She knew that she should probably be freaked out knowing she was about to have a threesome with two vampires, but for some reason and she was sure it had to do with the being in heat thing, she didn't really care. Her lips crashed against Jasper's as Emmett pushed them in the direction of the bed.

000000000000000

Hours or even days could have passed, but the she-wolf couldn't know for sure. All she knew was that she had been shacked up with two bloodsuckers for who knows how long while they did things to her body she would blush about if she thought back on this later. It was almost as if they were taking turns with her. Right now Emmett was watching with a lazy grin as Leah straddled Jasper wearing the only cowboy hat he owned, but never wore.

The bigger vampire grinned as a thought came to him. "Hey bro, has the south risen again?"

Jasper smirked right back and looked down before looking back at his brother and raising an eyebrow. "I think it is pretty safe to assume that it has."

Leah rolled her eyes as sweat poured down her body. Her hands were resting on Jasper's chest as she rode him. She still found it odd she was fucking two dead guys, but then again she was Leah Clearwater and her life had never been normal. "I think Emmett is just jealous that he needed to take a break before I tried to get another rise out of him."

The vampire in question snorted as he rolled up on to his knees so that he was behind her. His index finger trailed along the outline of her spine. "The only reason I am not fucking you stupid right now is because I didn't want to break you plus I thought it would be unfair of me not to share with Jasper. I may be dead, but I was raised to have manners."

She shrugged and shivered when she felt him pressing kisses down her back. The cold was a pleasant, but still shocking feeling especially on her overly warm flesh. "You know this is probably going to happen to me every month."

Jasper reached up to cup her cheek. "Then we will be here waiting for you. It can be a new tradition and as long as you don't drag Edward in to then I am fine with sharing you with Emmett."

It grew quiet after that as Leah continued to slam down against Jasper's length and Emmett teased her with feather light touches. His hand slipping down between her body and Jasper's as he rubbed her clit. He had Jasper had a bit of a bet going on about who could make her cum the most and so far it was a tie, but then again they had at least two more days of this and then the next month so this could go on literally forever, not that any of them really minded. It was simply a heat of the moment thing. That is what they would tell anyone who asked anyways.

THE END!

**AN: This was a Christmas one-shot for 4CullensandaBlack and I hope she likes it. I know that the end was rushed, but I really wanted to get this done. I am thinking of doing a sequel to this and I would love to hear your thoughts. Remember if you haven't requested a one-shot do so now.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
